¿Que se le va a hacer? (Especial día de las madres 1)
by Left Lie
Summary: Es el día de las madre y Sarada se encuentra sola, su madre fue llamada de urgencias a ayudar al hospital. Cualquier plan que hubiesen tenido se cancelo, pero...no tenia por que importarle, después de todo, ella no estaba muy emocionada por estas celebraciones. Advertencia: Aun no se ha visto mucho de Sarada en Gaiden, así que quizás su personalidad no este tan bien hecha


**Ryo: Especial del día de las madres que se celebra en nuestro país (Chile)**

 **Rony: Disclaimer, ni naruto ni sus personajes nos pertencen, de ser así Sarada tendria un hermanito de cabello rosa llamado Sakumo 3**

 **Rocky: Aclaracion, aqui Sarada tendria unos 11 o 12 años, pasa antes de Naruto Gaiden.**

 **Ryo: A leer.**

 **:::**

 _-Naruto, ¿puedes cuidar de Sarada mientras no estoy? me llamaron de urgencias al hospital y tu sabes que aunque ella haya crecido, no me siento tranquila dejandola sola en casa._

 _-No hay problema, Sakura-chan. Hinata y Himawari estaran felices de verla, ademas...de cierta forma me siento algo responsable, soy el hokage, pero aun asi no puedo hacer nada para que no vayas. -lo dijo tristeza._

 _-No te preocupes por eso, es tu trabajo y si a pesar de esta emergencia me dieras el día libre estarias siendo un irresponsable -le dijo en leve tono de regaño._

 _-...- la miro algo sorprendido, pero luego sonrio -si, tienes razon -entendio que a Sakura realmente se le dificultaba pedirselo, entonces él no tenia que complicarselo aun más._

 _:::_

 _-Sarada, lo siento, pero estare ocupada en el hospital el resto de la noche, ¿puedes dormir hoy en casa de Naruto?_

 _-...- sus ojos mostraron leve sorpresa que hizo lo posible por ocultar._

 _-¿Sarada?_

 _-Por supuesto, no hay problema -dijo intentando sonar indiferente._

 _-Gracias, hija -la abrazo y la beso en la frente -llegare lo antes posible._

:::

-Sarada-chan ¿ya te vas? ¿no esperaras a tu mamá? -le pregunto Naruto mientras la miraba en la entrada de la casa Uzumaki.

-Sí, prefiero esperar por ella en casa -dijo mientras caminaba -gracias por hospedarme, adios -dio una referencia y se marcho.

-...Adios -alcanzo a escuchar a lo lejos.

Luego de haber desayunado y arreglado sus cosas la pelinegra habia decidido marcharse. Si bien la casa Uzumaki era un lugar agradable, hoy no le apetecia quedarse por mucho tiempo.

Mientras caminaba por la aldea notaba unas cuantas decoraciones correspondientes al día que hoy se celebraba.

El día de la madre.

Era el día de la madre y la suya se encontraba trabajando en este momento...y seguramente no llegaria hasta la noche.

Le habia prometido llegar lo antes posible, ella siempre cumple sus promesas, mas aun las que le hacia a ella...pero ahora era un caso diferente.

Habia ocurrido una emergencia en el hospital, tratar pacientes, papeleo, eso y mucho mas sin contar el hecho de que posiblemente su madre no hubiese descansado en horas, hacian que perdiera las pocas esperanzas en verla antes de que acabara el dia.

Aunque...de todas formas, no habia razón para desanimarse. No le habia comprado algo, tampoco tenia algo preparado como para que este día le importase tanto, ella planeaba improvisar algo para su madre, pero si ella no iba a estar...se podria decir que esto le favorecia bastante.

O al menos de eso intentaba convencerse, porque lo cierto es que mas que pasar tiempo con ella, era el deseo de ver la sonrisa que seguramente le hubiera dedicado.

Pero ¿que se le podia hacer?

-El siguiente año sera, supongo -suspiro.

Llego a su casa, tal y como esperaba esta estaba vacia, ella aun no habia llegado. Dejo sus cosas y volvio a salir, no le agradaba estar sola en casa, no le agradaba no sentir su presencia.

En el camino fue capaz de distinguir a unos de sus compañeros, Shikadai e Inojin, ambos acompañados por sus familias.

Mientras se encontraba en el hogar Uzumaki, Bolt le habia comentado algunas cosas, como que Shikadai, a pesar de encontrar problematico el tener que preparar algo para su madre, finalmente se habia decidido a pedirle ayuda a su padre y asi entre ambos regalarle algo. O que Inojin junto con tio Sai le harian una pintura a tia Ino.

Tambien le habian comentado junto con Himawari lo que planeaban hacer para tia Hinata. Era algo bastante sencillo, sorprenderla con un desayuno en la cama, a pesar de que este se encontraba en algunas partes quemado o que la cocina habia quedado hecha un desastre...ella les sonrio y los abrazo. Habia sido una linda escena y aunque la habian invitado a que celebrara con ellos, se nego. Ella no tenia nada que hacer en ese lugar.

Ya habia pasado la hora del almuerzo y ella aun no comia nada, solo se habia mantenido vagando por las calles durante horas. Su estomago comenzaba a reclamar alimento, pero no tenia dinero suficiente para algo decente. Estaba por volver a casa y comer lo que encontrase en la nevera cuando escucho su nombre.

-¡Sarada! -le grito Chouchou.

-¿Chouchou? - le pregunto cuando la vio acercarse -¿que haces aqui? crei que hoy saldrias con tu mamá.

-Asi es, mis padres acaban de entrar al restaurante que esta aqui al frente -dijo señalandolo -¿y tu que haces aqui? ¿no deberias estar con Sakura-san?

-Esta trabajando-dijo intentando que no se notara su molestia -...te estoy retrasando, adios -se despidio, pero al dar unos pasos su estomago mostro su falta de alimento.

-...¿Quieres acompañarnos? -le ofrecio la castaña recibiendo un avergonzado asentimiento de la Uchiha.

:::

Habia sido un agotador día en el hospital, se presentaron muchos asuntos de último minuto, pero finalmente podia llegar a casa.

No se molesto en ir donde Naruto a buscarla, sabia que su hija no estaria mas tiempo del necesario en esa casa, podian ser muy agradables, pero eran bastante ruidosos y eso lograba inquietar hasta a su tranquila y paciente hija.

Al entrar vio como la vivienda estaba a oscuras, se pregunto si Sarada estaria o no en casa. Noto varias de sus cosas que el dia anterior habia llevado lo que afirmaba su anterior teoria. A pesar de eso, su hija no se encontraba.

Sonrio tristemente.

Despues de todo, a su hija no le gustan las celebraciones y sabia que ella no estaba muy entusiasmada con este dia, seguramente si le hubiese regalado algo habria sido por su propia insistencia. Ella no podia pedirle que la hubiese esperado, estuvo fuera de casa durante casi todo un día a pesar de que ella mejor que nadie sabe que a su hija no le gusta estar sola en casa, no importaba su edad, esa incomodidad se habia mantenido durante años.

Aun asi, le hubiera gustado verla, que aun si era fingido la saludara en este dia.

Pero...¿que se le podia hacer?

Sonrio tristemente intentando no derramar unas pequeñas lagrimas que se habian formado en sus ojos.

:::

Se le habia hecho tarde. Luego de comer con los Akimichi, la invitaron a pasar un rato en su casa, ella no teniendo planes acepto, pero no imagino que perderia el paso del tiempo y cuando se fuera seria de noche.

Aunque al menos habia saciado su hambre y el dia estaba por terminar.

Al llegar a casa se sorprendio al ver que la luz del comedor estaba encendida, penso que quizas Kakashi-san habia venido buscando a su mamá o algo asi, pero se sorprendio mas aun al ver como sobre la mesa se encontraba servido, en el lugar que siempre ella ocupaba, la cena.

De repente, comenzo a sentirse mal.

Se dirigio a la sala de estar y tal como esperaba, ella se encontrba dormida en el sofa, con la misma ropa del dia anterior, el cabello algo desordenado y unas ojeras bajo los ojos.

Su madre le habia cumplido, habia llegado antes de que acabase el dia, seguramente se habia esforzado mucho por terminar a tiempo e incluso aun al ver que ella no estaba, le preparo la cena.

¿Y ella como le habia pagado?

Desapareciendose durante todo el dia, sin siquiera haberle regalado algo o haberla saludado.

El sentimiento de culpabilidad crecio y decidio que al menos podia intentar hacer algo por ella, el dia aun no acababa.

:::

Al sentir unos ruidos comenzo a despertar. Le dolia la cabeza y el cuerpo por haber dormido en el sillon, pero no habia tenido energias suficientes para llegar a su habitacion.

Se estiro y se dirigio al comedor, desde donde se originaba el sonido y se encontro a su hija llendo de un lado para otro con unos platos.

-¿Sarada? -al escuchar su nombre ella se detuvo -¿que haces?

-...-ella miro las cosas que tenia en sus manos y suspiro -solo...estoy sirviendo la cena -dijo evitando mirarla. -...lo siento -luego de unos segundos se disculpo, apenada mirando al suelo.

Ella esperaba tener todo listo antes de que despertara, pero al parecer no fue lo suficientemente rapida.

-¿Quieres que te ayude? -le ofrecio la pelirosa. Ella sabia a lo que en verdad se referia con esa disculpa y la aceptaba, era su hija y sabia que al menos ahora no podia esperar mucho de ella, pero con eso se conformaba.

-No...esta bien, toma asiento por favor -dijo esperando que por el nerviosismo no hablara de una forma fria.

Sakura sonrio al ver a su hija avergonzada y se ubico en su lugar, pero esta sonrisa se cambio por una expresion de sorpresa al ver como en el centro de la mesa habian unos narcisos blancos.

-La floristeria de los Yamanaka a veces tarda en cerrar -menciono la pelinegra, intentando fingir no haber notado las pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos de su madre. Ella sabia los recuerdos que esas flores traian para su madre, como tambien sabia cuanto le gustaban.

Sakura estaba limpiandose las lagrimas cuando fue consciente de algo que por la emoción habia dejado pasar.

En la mesa en vez de los habituales dos puestos, habian tres.

-Quizas algun dia ese puesto vuelva a estar ocupado -dijo con supuesta indiferencia la menor mientras servia la cena.

La pelirosa no aguanto mas, se levanto y no importandole lo que su hija estaba haciendo, la abrazo.

La abrazo y lloro, esta vez no de tristeza como hace unas horas, si no que de felicidad. Su hija muchas veces podia ser cruel con sus acciones, pero no era al propio, si no que ella no sabia como expresarse, de cierta forma seguia siendo solo una niña que necesitaba que la guiaran.

Es por eso que le gusta cuando ella se abre con ella o deja de lado el orgullo, por que le demuestra el buen corazon que posee y que es importante para ella.

-Feliz dia...mamá -le dijo correspondiendole el abrazo.

 **:::**

 **Rocky: Disculpen cualquier falta ortografica.**

 **Rony: Feliz dia de las madres, recuerden que una madre no solo es la que te ha parido, sino que tambien la que te ha criado, cuidado y mas que nada, amado.**

 **Ryo: Feliz día, mamá**

 **3R: Te amamos, gracias por estos casi quince años en los que nos has cuidado y amado.**

 **Rony: Eres la mejor, nos proteges, nos malinfluencias (xd)**

 **Ryo: Esperamos compartir muchos más años contigo**

 **Rocky: Adios ñ.ñ**


End file.
